


I Orgasm Instantly

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [61]
Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Hate Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you’d be one of those lie-back-and-look-pretty types. You could certainly get away with it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Orgasm Instantly

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Rebecca Bunch/Valencia Perez - flexible](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5958476#t5958476).

“What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?” Now, that’s a sentence Rebecca has _heard_ a lot, but honestly hasn’t had to _say_ in a while, so it’s especially jarring, given that she’s saying it while Valencia is underneath her with her leg practically _behind_ her head, having a wall-shaking orgasm.

“God, shut _up_.” Of course Valencia is totally perfect naked—all glowing skin and an immaculate bikini line. Her cunt legit smells like Love’s Baby Soft, too. She’s also into the habit of working her body into a pretzel in bed, which makes Rebecca feel like Flubber in comparison.

“Like, why? I thought you’d be one of those lie-back-and-look-pretty types,” Rebecca says, and crooks her fingers as an afterthought against Valencia’s G-spot, making the other woman shudder and moan again. “You could certainly get away with it.”

Valencia digs her heel into Rebecca’s shoulder, spurring her on like a pony. “Duh, but if I put my leg like this and turn my hips like _this_ ,” she says, squirming against Rebecca’s fingers, “I can come, like, _instantly_.” And she does, again—eyes rolling back, mouth screwed up, nipples hard, the whole shebang.

“God, that’s unfairly hot,” Rebecca says. “Just so you know, it’s a lot more work for me. I have to be really relaxed, and I like to—“

“Oh, I’m too tired for that,” Valencia says, letting her leg drop, easing into the blankets. “Go grab me a towel, would you?”

And because this is her life now, Rebecca does.


End file.
